creator_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa/Abilities and Powers
Special Abilities Full-Weapon Transformation: Coming from a special weapons clan and therefore a Demon Weapon. Tsubaki is capable of transforming her body into a given weapon at will. *'Wavelength Control': As a Demon Weapon, Tsubaki has the natural ability to control her Meister's Wavelength. She can adjust the resonance level between her and Zero, allowing her to even adjust the weight of her weapon forms by making it the normal weight of a selected weapon or making it lighter. *'Multi-Form': Multi-Form allows Tsubaki the ability to transform into more then one weapon form, unlike the usual one weapon transformation.Although through an unknown cause and once speculated by Masamune to be a mutation, she inherited this ability over her brother due to being from the Nakatsukasa Clan. This ability originates from the fact that Tsubaki is one of the direct descendants of the first Demon Weapons created by Arachne Gorgon herself. :*Tsubaki Mode Change: Transformation: A special mode in which allows Tsubaki to transform into a given person and/or Meister and take on their physical appearance (a "dummy"). When taking on 's appearance, she dubs it Dummy☆Star. :*Tsubaki Mode Change: Smoke Bomb: One of Tsubaki's various transformation is that of a smoke bomb. This transformation allows her to create thick cloud of smoke to conceal her Meister's movements. :* : One of Tsubaki's forms takes the appearance of a ninjatō. Due to it's small size, it is used most often for quick movements.Soul Eater Manga: Chapter 28 :* : One of Tsubaki's weapon transformation in which transforms her into a large shuriken and is the common fictional shape of a five-point star as well as being light grey in colour with three dark grooves along one side of each point, the other sides having a dark grey edge, and two yellow dots in the center of the shuriken, resembling a face. The shuriken weapon form can be throw like that of ordinary ninja star with capabilities of cutting through Human and Werewolf flesh.Soul Eater Manga: Chapter 11 :* : A transformation of Tsubaki in which she takes the form of a long metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with a yellow handle that has a small double-edged and double-pointed scythe blade attached. Three dark grooves appear below each blade. This weapon can be used in both close-range combat and also long-range as the scythe blades can be thrown at an opponent as an attack, or as a means to trap them to make them wide open for a close-range attack. Tsubaki's Chain Scythe form is also used by Black☆Star to execute a number of other special moves. The chain on this Weapon form can alter, becoming long or shorter. :* : Absorbed from her brother after consuming his soul, this is perhaps Tsubaki's most powerful transformation. Being exclusive to the members of the Nakatsukasa Clan, this lets her take the form of a Nodachi (a really long katana) with a black blade and a bandage-wrapped hilt and the power of controlling her Meister's shadow.Soul Eater Manga: Chapter 7 ::* : After gaining the Uncanny Sword transformation from the consumption of her brother's soul and unlocking the usage of the Uncanny Sword, Tsubaki is capable of entering inside the Uncanny Sword as well as bring her own Meister, Black☆Star, into said place. While doing so, her appearance change. In this appearance, she appears to have a golden body and retains most of her physical features with the exception of black tattoos around her eyes. While in this appearance within the Uncanny Sword, she can control her Meister's shadow.Soul Eater Anime: Episode 28 Enhanced Reflexes: Tsubaki's reflexes enables her to be able to dodge gunfire at near point-blank range even when closing her own eyes.Soul Eater Manga: Chapter 0.2 (Prologue 2) Enhanced Speed: Tsubaki is quick enough to keep up with Black☆Star's own speed. Intellect: Tsubaki is noted to be rather intelligent and competent. She understands the Meister/Weapon combination and how to stop the Uncanny Sword's ability.Soul Eater Manga: Chapter 7 Her competence has been noted by Mifune to have saved Black☆Star Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tsubaki possess some skill in hand-to-hand combat similar to her Meister, Black☆Star. Capable of mimicking his own style of fighting when using the Shadow☆Star: Fourth Form - Branched Darkness technique, she was capable of performing a successful sneak attack on Mifune. The former even praised her capability in her movements being graceful.Soul Eater Manga: Chapter 50 *'Martial Arts': Much like her Meister, Tsubaki has skill in martial arts. :* : Tsubaki herself is aware of the rules of assassination and unlike her Meister (for a time), was a dutiful follower of it's rules. Her skill in it' supplementary uses seemingly surpasses Black☆Star, capable of controlling her breathing to the point Mifune could barely sense her. Weaponry Combatant: Tsubaki is capable of using various weaponry such as a ninjato, shuriken, and a chain scythe in combat.Soul Eater NOT! Anime: Episode 12 Disguise: Combined with her Mode: Dummy☆Star, Tsubaki is capable of disguising herself as other individuals, namely Black☆Star. This includes mimicking their mannerism. Exceptional Soul: Death himself noted that Tsubaki's strongest quality is not within her multi-form ability, but the strength of her soul. This is seen when she resists the Soul Possession capability of the Uncanny Sword. Throwing: Tsubaki is skilled at throwing shurikens, from training with zero every time they do a friendly match. Equipment Shinigami Smoke Bomb: Tsubaki carries a special smoke bomb capable of contacting Shinigami's Mirror in the Death Room with the smoke used as a refelcting surface. Shurikens: Tsubaki carries standard shurikens on her persons. Ninja Swords: Tsubaki carries two, dual ninja swords on her persons.